


Friendship Or Love

by TranquilDreams



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: Damien/Oz end game, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, dabbles fics, damien/red onsided, might add on to this, sad oz, will add more characters if I do a few more chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:06:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquilDreams/pseuds/TranquilDreams
Summary: Oz is a simple phobia being that hates drama and loves being with his friends, but when he grows a crush on one of his friends crushes things are gonna spiral in to trouble and there's only two options for him now, follow his heart or back down and watch another with the man he likes knowing he did nothing to even try win their heart.





	Friendship Or Love

**Author's Note:**

> Taking prompts on my tumbr Ask-Writer-Oz so feel free to send some!

Oz always found the thought of rivalry to be silly but being in the situation he was currently in, he would call it stressful as hell. He really did not want to start a rivalry between one of his close friends just for having a crush on the same person.

He had tried to tell Amira that he would not compete for the love of one said Damien Lavey, but she didn’t want to listen, she just announced that whoever he says yes going to prom with would win and that the other would have to give up on them.

Vicky did not help the matter at all, if anything she supported the ‘friendly’ rivalry, not knowing that friendly and rivalry are not two words that work together in Amira’s book, Brian on the hand showed his concern for Oz by placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezes lightly, which the shadow appreciated very much from the other.

Was love really worth the years that he and the flame woman had spent together? Could he even bring himself to be selfish and take Amira’s crush from her? These are all answers Oz could not give, he was too unsure what to do, if only it was easy to stop yourself from being in love with someone like Damien Lavey, future king of hell....


End file.
